for the sake of all good
by scusix
Summary: to boys make hot hot love! i suck at this! :S


this is my first fanfic ever !! so plz no flames.. :D (/)(/)(/)(/)(/)(/)(/)(/)(/)(/)(/)(/)(/)(/)(/)(/)(/)(/)

" For the sake of all good please stop." Riku said while Sora kissed down his stomach. "But Riku, you taste so good!" Sora said while reaching out for Riku's pants. He stopped, stood up and pushed Riku down on the bed returning to the pants. With in 1 sec the pants where down, and a little bulge was already growing in the tight silk boxers. " Hmmmm.. Sora I cant take this anymore. Please I need you to do it.... please".

" Are you sure?" Sora asked teasing Riku with his soft voice, while slowly pulling down the boxers. When they passed Riku's erection Sora quickly pulled them the rest of the way. He then slowly started sucking on the head of Riku's cock.

"hmm Sora it's so good … please faster" Riku moaned while he reached out a hand to feel the teens hair. Graping it, locking his hands and started to bump Sora's head up and down, making the brunette deep throating him.

"Sora... im.. im gonna cum … please don't stop.." Riku said with his eyes shut tight,."hmmm... hhhmmm." Sora started moaning. Swirling his tongue around the big erection in his tiny mouth.

" Sora im coming... im coming. Sora!" Riku yelled his lovers name while coming in his mouth.

Sora swallowed it all, tasting the silvernet's sweet essence. Riku raised him self to elbows trying to kiss Sora.

The young teen suddenly look directly into the ocean-green eyes.

"Please Riku I need you in me now. I cant stand it anymore" the brunette crawled onto the bed. He then took of all his clothes of trowing them across the room. Rising his nice firm ass directly at Riku's face. Riku started to lick the brunette tiny hole. His tongue going around and around.

"Riku please don't tease me. I want your big cock in me right now." Sora said with hunger in his voice."No not yet. I'm not done with you." Riku whispered. Pumping his tongue in and out of Sora making him squirm."hmm.... rii. hmm. Riku.. please.. please do it faster," Sora said whispering.

"Sora?"

"Yes Riku what is it?" Sora silently asked, "Sora do you want me to stretch you?"

" no don't bother my love, I like it the hard way. You know that" the brunette said looking at Riku with need in his eyes.

"okay if it's what you want." the tall boy said positioning him self at the teen entrance. Slowly but steady he began to penetrate the young boy.

"hmm Riku please don't be shy I know you want it," Sora said smiling at the silvernet.

" alright my you asked for this." he said before he slammed into the little teen making him cry tears of pain and pleasure.

"you're so dam tight, you fucking slut," Riku almost yelled while he continued to slam into the brunette.

"harder.. I want harder for fuck sake, com on you cheap whore," Sora said while bumping into Riku.

"DONT EVER TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!" Riku suddenly yelled, Puling out of Sora . Slapping him in the face while holding him down to the Madras.

"but Riku I only meant.." Sora tried to explain but where cut of by Riku.

"you need punishment. Now stay where you are," Riku hissed while he walked towards he closet, pulling out a large bag.

"what is that" Sora asked curiously.

"this is a bag that holds all the punishment gear I need for you, to learn to respect me" Riku said taking out a penis ring, a pair of cuffs and simple black handkerchief.

"no, I don't want to dot that!" Sora said moving away from Riku. towards the back wall of the room. "but Sora your gonna love this. I promise you." Riku whispered taking the stuff, moving towards Sora.

"I DONT WANT TO! " Sora yelled trying to flee out of the room.

" not so fast little buddy, I'm gonna tie you up, and fuck you until you learn to respect me."

"no please Riku I will do anything. Just don't use those things"

"Sora, Sora, Sora you are gonna do ANYTHING I tell you." Riku said graping Sora. Pulling him to the bed tied his hands together with the cuffs.

He then moved on with the penis ring setting it nice on Sora. "now the handkerchief, well I'm not gonna use it. I wanna hear you scream my name. And from now on you will address me as master. Is that understood?" the silvernet said looking at Sora.

"ye..yes master," the keybarer said looking at Riku with tears in his eyes.

The brunette legs where spread apart and green eyed boy entered

"Riku please stop it hurts," the teen screamed , trying to get free of the cuffs.

"no.. no Sora now its my time to play"

"Rik..Riku... I'm gonna cum .. gonna cum. Please take this ring off please Riku! I need to cum,"

"hhmm so you need to cum?? then I will let you." the tall boy and took of the ring making Sora cum right away . Shortly after the silvernet come too.

They both felt. the tall pale boy on the shorter one.

"master I'm sorry for showing disrespect too you"

" don't worry, I'm not done with you."

**authors corner :**

this was my first lemon, yaoi and fanfic so please be gentle !! :D


End file.
